A new component program to be added to the Cincinnati Education and Research Center is the Biological Monitoring Component Program (BMCP). This component will be an option offered to Environmental and Occupational Hygiene (EOH) M.S. and Ph.D. students who wish to focus their exposure assessment training on biological monitoring in addition other industrial hygiene methods. Three trainees will be enrolled in this component. Beginning in the second year of the program a post-doctoral fellow may be one of these trainees. Other students who are expected to participate in some of the courses offered in the BMCP are other trainees in other occupational health and safety disciplines in the University of Cincinnati ERG, students in other academic programs in the Department of Environmental Health (e.g. toxicology and epidemiology), post doctoral fellows and part-time students from the Greater Cincinnati community. [unreadable] [unreadable] Need. The need for this program has been demonstrated for several years by students and post-docs in the Department of Environmental Health (e.g. ERC students in Environmental and Occupational Hygiene, toxicology) who have chosen to perform research in the biological monitoring area and to participate in the existing Biological Monitoring and Biomarkers (26-EIH-843) course.(see Attachments 1 and 2) The need was also indicated by the preliminary responses to a recent needs assessment by occupational health professionals including industrial hygienists, nurses, occupational physicians, toxicologists and epidemiologists who are employed by private, governmental and academic entities primarily in Ohio and adjacent states. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]